Frost & Flames
by Wallflower95
Summary: When Berk is threatened by a man with a grudge against Hiccup the Chief of Berk must stand up and fight back but the man has a weapon unlike any other. All seems lost until Hiccup meets a mysterious man in the village with unexplainable abilities. Together they just might be able to save Berk.
1. Prologue

**Hello there fellow fanfiction people! My name is Wallflower95. This will be my 12th fanfiction story. I write A LOT of Fault in Our Stars stories and couple about Divergent, Hunger Games, Sherlock the TV show and Doctor Who. I love both the Rise of the Guardians and How To Train Your Dragon and I thought that it'd be an awesome action packed crossover! So here is Frost &amp; Flames!:) I hope you enjoy it. Please comment and review I would love the feedback:) Thanks so much!**

**~Wallflower95**

**p.s oh and this story will be told from the povs of both Hiccup and Jack.**

* * *

**Prologue**

To the world, winter is a beautiful season that showcases delicate snow. Cold, wet, perfect, beautiful. What would happen if it were deadly? What if the cold could be a weapon. Oren laughed to himself. Living in the depths of Iceland you can find ice, frost and cold everywhere. But to find a beast that had all of that? It was a weapon... and he controlled it.

"Pike!" A small boy ran up and knelt at the bottom of the steps.

"Yes, Lord Oren?" The boy mumbled.

"Speak up boy!" The man growled.

"Yes my Lord?" The boy said clearly. Oren set his hands against the arm rests

"Prepare the beast." Oren said. Pike stared up at his master.

"But, my Lord?"

"You dare question me?" Pike shook his head.

"No my Lord."

"I thought so." Pike scurried off to prepare Oren's Frost beast.

"It's time I visited an old friend in Berk."

* * *

**Yeah I know that wasn't very long but I promise there is more to come. Do you guys want more? Let me know! :) please please review and comment!**

**~Wallflower95**


	2. Winter is Coming

**Hey there! So here is chapter 2. Sorry it took some time to publish, the holidays were very busy. How was everyone's holiday? I hope you all had a good one! :) I know the prologue was not long enough for you to get a good taste of what this story is actually about. Not to worry. This one is longer and it will give you a better idea:) Also originally I was going to write it from the povs of Jack and Hiccup but I find it easier to just write it from the third person pov. Hope you don't mind! Please comment and review! **

**~Wallflower95**

* * *

**1**

**Winter is Coming**

"What do you say bud? Give it another go?" Hiccup asked his dragon, Toothless. Toothless shook his had and it looked like he smiled. Astrid laughed beside them on her dragon, StormFly.

"What?"

"Did you notice you call him 'bud' a lot?" Hiccup laughed.

"No I don't." He said.

"Yeah. You do." Hiccup shook his head and laughed. It's been two months since Drago. Two months since he became Chief. Two months since dad died. Hiccup missed him every day but he know that he'd want him to be strong for Berk. His mother, Valka, helps out with running Berk and everything has been peaceful for the past two months. It's a cold day. Winter is coming so the air is bitter and cold. Hiccup tugs on his clothing, pulling it tighter. The winds whips hard across his face, making his eyes sting.

"Maybe we should head back to Berk." Hiccup said to Astrid. She held her arm up, shielding her face from the wind. She couldn't reply but Hiccup saw her nod in agreement. Hiccup nudged Toothless.

"Time to head back bud." He said. Toothless and StormFly fought hard against the wind, struggling to keep a straight course back to Berk. The wind threatened to knock them off but they held on tight. Hiccup gritted his teeth together. A strong gust of wind knocked him sideways. He grunted but kept a strong grip on the saddle. Hiccup felt Toothless tense up beneath him.

"It's okay bud. Just keep going." Suddenly, the wind flipped them over. Toothless growled in frustration. Hiccup yelled out. Hiccup saw Astrid, trying to help but he knew she couldn't do much. Toothless was rolling over, the wind pushing against him. Hiccup tried gripping onto the saddle but he could feel his hands slipping.

"Come on. Come on!" Hiccup lost my grip.

"Toothless!" Hiccup was thrown off of Toothless and the wind took him down towards the sea. The wind rushed against his face. Toothless was trapped in mid-air, battling the wind. Astrid couldn't get down on StormFly. She was yelling Hiccup's name. The sea was getting closer. Hiccup pulled on the string and it released his make shift wings. Hiccup was whipped to the side. The wind carried him and then he was whipped to the other side. Hiccup tried yelling out but the wind cut him off. He heard a tearing sound and Hiccup knew that the wind destroyed his creation. The sea rushed up toward him and Hiccup braced himself for impact. It was ice cold. His body nearly froze. He couldn't move. Hiccup tried to stay above water but he could feel himself sinking.

Then Hiccup felt himself get yanked out of the water. Hiccup saw Toothless looking at him with his big eyes. He coughed and spluttered. He was too cold to move his arms and legs. Hiccup tried to speak but only managed to get a weak croak out. Even his tongue was frozen cold.

"Are you okay?" Astrid called. Hiccup tried to reply but his teeth started chattering violently.

"Let's head back to Berk!" Astrid said. Toothless growled in agreement and we were off.

* * *

Valka is in the middle of the village making sure everyone is prepared for a cold night when she notices the dragons flying in towards Berk. She frowns when she sees someone hanging from underneath Toothless. Then she realizes, its Hiccup. She run to the landing spot.

"What happened?" She asked, as she checked her son over. He was blue and shivering violently.

"The wind knocked him off Toothless and he fell into the sea." Astrid said. Toothless nudged his rider with his nose.

"Come son, let's get you warm." Gobber looked out towards the sea.

"Aye this will be a cold winter." He said.

"I have never seen wind so strong before." Astrid said with a frown on her face.

"Probably nothing. Wind is just strong is all." Gobber said with no worry in his voice. Astrid was looking out towards beside Valka.

"It wasn't normal. It was like the wind went after Hiccup." Astrid said. Valka frowned.

"But that's impossible, right?" Astrid said with a laugh. Valka nodded but did not look at her.

"Yes," She said slowly. "Quite impossible."

* * *

Somewhere not far from Berk, there was a boy no older than sixteen or seventeen. He wore brown trousers, a blue tunic and a brown cloak over it. He wore not boots to protect his feet from the cold snow that fell to the ground before him. The boy smile. He waved his staff that looked merely like a tall branch. Ice appeared on the ground before him and the boy skated across with his bare feet. The boy laughed out loud. His snow white hair was messed up by the wind. Then, he jumped and he stayed in the air.

The boy whooped and spun around in the air. How could he do this? No one knows. Not even him. All the boy knows is that he is Jack Frost and he was capable of many great and impossible things.

Jack spun and waved his staff. Snowflakes burst out from the end and they flew around him in the air. Jack reached out and touched the delicate snowflake. So small and fragile. So beautiful. Jack smiled. Suddenly a violent wind tossed Jack aside and destroyed all the snowflakes he had created. Jack spun out of control before he brought himself to a stop. He shook his head.

"What was that?" He said out loud. Jack flew higher into the sky. The sky was grey and the air was cold. Winter would be coming soon. Jack tried to see past the grey in the sky but it seemed endless. Jack sighed out loud. Jack flew far and fast trying to see past the endless grey sky but there was nothing. Jack had never felt a wind so strong. Jack could control the wind, why had it tried to cause him harm? Unless he didn't create it.

Jack felt a chill. He never gets that. Jack was thrown aside. He yelled out. He lost control and he felt the wind throw him downwards. Jack closed his eyes and braced for impact. He fell hard onto the ground and he rolled downhill until he came to a complete stop. He groaned and rubbed his arm. He looked up and gasped. Standing before him was some kind of beast. It was large and black with sharp teeth and wings. Jack crawled backwards but it was too late, the creature saw him. The creature was growling and edging towards Jack. Jack had never seen anything like it before. He didn't know what it was. Jack slowly stood up. The creature's eyes never left him.

"Toothless?" Someone, a boy's voice called out. But Jack paid no attention to the voice that was approaching him. He felt his back hit the wall of a building. _Didn't think it would end this way. _Jack thought to himself. And the owner of the voice from before appeared.

"Toothless what are you..." The boy trailed off. He looked older then Jack looked but of course Jack is much older then he actually is. He had reddish brown hair and he wore dark clothing and some kind of body armor. And he was looking right at Jack.

"Can you see me?" Jack asked in shock.

"Of course I can." He said.

"Who are you?" He asked Jack. Jack smiled.

"I'm Jack Frost."


	3. Cold As Ice

**Hey guys! So sorry its taken so long for this update. Work has been absolutely crazy and I'm trying to juggle everything around. here is chapter 3. please comment and review! love all your feedback. stay tuned for 4! :)**

**-Wallflower95**

* * *

**2**

**Cold As Ice**

Jack Frost couldn't believe it. Someone actually saw him. It had been so long. So long. Jack has walked past millions and millions of people all his life and not one had seen or spoken to him. Not one. And now... someone finally saw him.

"Can you truly see me?" Jack questioned the stranger. The beast beside the young man hissed and bared his sharp teeth at Jack but Jack's eyes never left the young man's eyes. He turned his head to the side a bit, observing Jack as if he were some new and odd creature.

"Aren't you cold?" He asked Jack. Jack looked down at his bare, pale feet. Jack shrugged.

"Not really." He said.

"Who are you?" Jack asked the young man. He held his breath before replying, considering whether to reveal his identity to this odd person. Toothless looked up at Hiccup as if to say it was a bad idea. Hiccup released his breath.

"I am Hiccup and this is Toothless." Hiccup said, patting Toothless on the back. Toothless growled. Jack stared at the creature.

"What is he?" Jack asked.

"A Night Fury."

"What is that?" Jack ask, curiosity laced in his tone. Hiccup frowned.

"You're not from around here are you?" Hiccup asked.

"What is here?"

"This is Berk." Jack walked past the odd pair and out into the cold, frost air. Lying before him was a village full of large people and other creature resembling Toothless. Jack stared in awe. There were big and small creatures all with wings and different colors.

"What are they?"

"They're dragons and they belong to Berk." Hiccup said. This stranger was asking an awful lot about the dragons. Was he an enemy or a friend?

"I have never seen anything like them in all of my time here." Jack whispered.

"Hiccup!" A woman's voice called. She wore strange clothing like Hiccup (such an odd name). She had brown hair and blue eyes. She stopped and stared at Jack.

"Who is this and why are his feet bare?" She said, looking at Hiccup.

"I just kind of found him." Hiccup said. Toothless nudged Hiccup with his wing.

"Well, Toothless found him." The woman looked at Jack, eyeing his odd appearance. Jack was fascinated with the two strangers and the creature before him. He had never encountered such company.

"Where did you say we are again?" Jack asked. The woman frowned and looked at Hiccup.

"You're on the island of Berk." Hiccup said. Jack stepped out of the shack they were in and was suddenly in the middle of a town. The air was cold and frosty. There were several dark buildings around him. On a hill stood a tall and ominous looking statue of a man.

"That's Stoick. Stoick the Vast." Hiccup said beside Jack.

"He's huge." Hiccup nodded.

"Aye, he was." Sadness was laced in his voice.

"Was he in charge here?"

"He was. Now I am." Jack looked back up at the statue of Stoick. The statue was carved elegantly to look like th actual person. Broad shoulder and beard. His eyes stared down at Jack. Jack's eyes returned to Hiccup's.

"This is definitely new to me." Jack said. Hiccup circled the stranger. He looked completely harmless... it was appearance that was odd. Why did he hold a long stick in his hands? Did he use it as a staff? He looked around Hiccup's on age. His skin color was pale but he had this glint in his eyes. A glint of mischeif.

Jack smiled at Hiccup.

"What?" He asked. Hiccup shook his head.

"I'm just... trying to figure out what to do." Hiccup said slowly. Jack laughed and spun his staff in his hands.

"Well, while you think about that I am going to explore this place." There was a gust of cold wind and Jack flew into the air. Astrid gasped in shock. Hiccup stepped backwards as the young man flew above their heads.

"What the-?!" Toothless growled as Jack spun in the air, laughing at their reactions.

"I wonder if you are the only two who can see me here." Jack said. Astrid looked at Hiccup.

"What in the name of Odin is he talking about?!" Hiccup looked up at the flying figure.

"Hey, uh, kid! Get down here!" Jack landed on his feet and looked at Hiccup with a smirk on his face.

"The name... is Jack Frost."

* * *

Jack could not believe his luck. Many years have gone by since the night he rose from the cold icy water and the man in the moon told him who he was. Jack hasn't had a conversation with anybody. It's quite difficult to talk to someone when they can't see you.

Jack flicked his staff and the cold wind blew out the burning fire in the middle of the room. Toothless the dragon sat in between Hiccup and Jack, flicking his head back and forth in between the two. Hiccup breathed deeply.

"What did you mean by... us seeing you?" Hiccup said hesitantly. Jack shrugged his shoulders.

"You and your friends are the first few people who have seen and spoken to me in a long time." Hiccup frowned and shook his head.

"But why?" Jack sighed.

"I think it's because no one believes in me."

"What?"

"Like the tooth fairy and the easter bunny and Santa Clause? Everyone believes in the but no one believes in Jack Frost." Hiccup tried to gather his confused thoughts.

"So we can see you... because we believe in you?"

"I think that's how it works." Jack said with a smile on his face. There was a knock at the door. Astrid appeared looking distraught.

"Hiccup, you better come see this." Hiccup stood up.

"Stay here." He said to Jack. Toothless followed the chief. Jack laughed.

"Not likely."And he flew out of the room. He landed by Hiccup and Jack saw what was wrong. The air was cold, cold as ice. It was biting at your flesh. Jack hadn't felt the cold in years but at that moment he could feel shivers running down his spine. The sky was colorless and the water before them was frozen over. Ice dangled from the roof of every building. The ground was hard, frozen solid.

"What could have done this?" Hiccup touched the ground. A gust of strong and cold wind nearly blew Hiccup off his feet. Hiccup's breath came out as frosty smoke. A woman, looking much older than hiccup and Astrid runs towards them.

"They baby dragons! They will freeze in this." She said.

"Get the them into the Great Hall." Hiccup commanded.

"Astrid, get a fire going in there." Astrid ran towards a building on a hill. Four more people flying above Jack on dragons looked at Hiccup.

"Snotlout, Fishlegs, round up the people. Get everyone into the Great Hall." The two men with the strange names disappeared.

"Ruffnut, Tuffnut, help with the dragons."

"I bet I can beat you there!" A girl said. She had blonde hair and the same odd helmet everyone else was wearing.

"We're on the same dragon stupid!" A boy said. The two of them looked about the same age as Hiccup. The dragon sped off, you could still hear the two riders arguing. Jack looks back at the young man.

"What?" Hiccup questions.

"What kind of names are those?" Jack asked. Hiccup laughed.

"Believe me, those are their real names." Jack shakes his head.

"Never heard of such odd names." Another gust of wind threw the two of them onto their back. Toothless growled and struggled against the wind.

"We need to get out of here!" Jack shivered violently. He was... cold.

"Yes, let's get out of here!"


End file.
